LA AMANTE SOY YO
by L.N THE KILLER Y SUIL THE DARK
Summary: SONG FIC, DE LA CANCION DE MARIA JOSE, LA AMANTE SOY YO, LEANLO FANATICAS DEL KIDXCHRONA ¡KID X CHRONA HASTA LA MUERTE!, DEATH THE KID SE HA CASADO CON LA BRUJA DE KIM PERO... CHRONA ES EL VERDADERO AMOR DE KID CONVIRTIENDOSE A SI EN SU AMANTE...


**¿?-¡KONICHIWA, JEJE SE QUE NO ME CONOCEN ASI QUE PASARE A PRESENTERME, ME LLAMO SHIENTZU OMIGAWA HIGURASHI, SOY LA PRIMA DE ESOS ASIMETRICOS GEMELOS, QUIENES ESTAN DE VIAJE, SE FUERON A IZAMAL, SI, UN LUGAR QUE ESTA EN EL ESTADO DE MERIDA, EN FIIIN, LA PAGINA SE ME QUEDO A MI X HOY Y ASI QUE NOS DIVERTIREMOS NYEJEJEJ, VERAN MI PAREJA FAVORITA ES EL KIDXCHRONA AUNQUE TAMBIEN LO ES EL B*SXMAKA, COSA QUE ME TRAE PROBLEMAS CON MIS PRIMOS PORQUE ELLOS PREFIEREN 1000 VECES EL SOULXMAKA,PARA ESTE FIC ME INSPIRE EN UNA CANCION DE MARIA JOSE,ESTE ES UN KIDXCHRONA. PERO EN FIN, DISFRUTEN DE MI HISTORIA XD-se presenta una chica de cabello rosa fuerte y ondulado amarrado en 2 coletas y de ojos rojos**

**SOUL EATER NO ME PERTENECE NI LA CANCION DE ESTE FIC :(**

**¿? Pov**

**_Crees que es tuyo solamente, pero es una farsa_**  
**_y te convences que esto acabará, te equivocas..._**  
**_Tu papel es el de ser esa mujer que el se cansó de ver,_**  
**_que ya no toca más, que ya no quiere más._**

Su amante, esa era yo… a quien recurría cada vez que la perra de su esposa le volvía a pedir dinero para comprarse alguna que otra joya, abrigo o algo con el valor de mas de 4000 dolares, el venia a mi departamento, me hacia suya constantemente, salíamos A pasear y nos besábamos constantemente en lugares públicos, sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo, sus labios en mis labios se sentían tan bien, cuando tenía que irse le suplicaba que no lo hiciera pero era su deber si dejaba a aquella mujer su padre se decepcionaría mucho de el, le había encargado casarse con esa bruja de los mapaches por la simple razón de que los padres de la bruja convencieron a shinigami-sama de que su querida hija era un buen partido y a si fue como mi querido death the kid se caso con la estúpida bruja de los mapaches kim dielh, el día de su boda llore, llore hasta casi morir, a pesar de todo, asisti, fui con un simple vestido azul eléctrico y una gargantilla de oro con mi cabello suelto y con unos tacones se veía super guapo con ese smocking perfectamente simetrico pero kim se veía muy bien con ese vestido blanco y con ese velo, pero sentí una inmensa rabia al saber que ella era la que usaría ese vestido y no yo, después de la boda era la fiesta pero solo tarde una hora, en el momento en el que los novios debían bailar me retire no quería verlos juntos, les invente a mis amigos que me sentía mal. Maka fue la que mas se preocupo por mi pero simplemente le sonreí para calmarla y pareció entenderlo y me fui de ahí, de la boda del amor de mi vida.

**_En cambio yo, tengo sus noches y su pasión,_**  
**_sus fantasías y su obsesión, aunque te duela soy_**  
**_la que en tu cama probó su amor, tú eres rutina_**  
**_por eso yo, prefiero ser su amante, su amante_…**

Mis amigas siempre me consolaban,me decían que no llorara mas que la vida continuaba y que encontrara a otro para entregarle todo mi amor pero no podía evitar llorar mas, porque ellas ya eran casadas, tsubaki se había casado con b*s y Vivian muy felices y maka se había casado con soul, se amaban mucho, ellos no entendían mi dolor ya que se casaron con las personas que en verdad amaban en cambio yo… sigo soltera y herida, porque.. aun amo a kid lo amo como nadie tiene idea, me siento como una idiota por haberme guardado esos sentimientos y haberlo perdido-

**La intuición no se equivoca cuando sientes celos**  
**no estás loca, y entérate, yo soy la otra...**  
**El de ti ya esta aburrido y a mi me persigue como**  
**un niño, soy un dulce que siempre le sabe bien.**

Pero ahora vivo muy feliz, ¿la razón?, kid y yo somos amantes, aun recuerdo el día en que me lo pidió, ese día estaba sola en mi departamento, y eran las 3 de la tarde cuando mi puerta sonó, al abrirla me encontré con ese mar dorado que tanto amaba, los ojos de kid

¿?-kid-kun…¿Qué haces aquí?

Kid-chrona….yo…. ya no puedo mas..- me dijo con la mirada baja

Chrona-¿no puedes mas con que?- no me dejo terminar porque ya me había besado, me besaba con tanta desesperación y hambre, introdujo su lengua en mi boca y comenzó a jugar con mi lengua, nos dirigimos a mi habitación y nos lanzamos a la cama y ahí ese mismo día… kid me hizo suya, desde ese día, venía a mi departamento casi todos los días, el único día que no venia era el martes ya que ese día, kim se quedaba todo el día en su casa, el me contaba que ella siempre usaba ropa provocativa para lograr que el se acostara con ella, pero el siempre la rechazaba diciéndole que estaba cansado o que no tenia humor para tener un forzado sexo eso me decía el y yo le creía, le creía porque yo soy suya y nada mas y el es mio hacíamos el amor en todas partes, nadie sabia que el y yo éramos amantes, hasta que un dia kid me conto que kim ya empezaba a sospechar que nos veíamos a escondidas

**_En cambio yo, tengo sus noches y su pasión,_**  
**_sus fantasías y su obsesión, aunque te duela soy_**  
**_la que en tu cama probó su amor, tú eres rutina_**  
**_por eso yo, prefiero ser su amante, su amante..._**

Un dia cuando kim salió de death scity para irse a parís porque su madre había enfermado, ese día en la tarde kid me invito a su casa y yo fui sin dudarlo al llegar, kid y yo lo hicimos en la misma cama donde el y kim dormían, probé su cama y me encanto, use esos baby dolls con los que "provocaba" a kid pero solo que cuando yo los usaba si surtían en efecto porque en los pocos segundos que me lo ponía, kid ya me arrojaba ala cama y me hacia el amor salvajemente, 2 dias después la bruja de kim regreso y yo volvi a mi solitario departamento, recuerdo que un dia lo estábamos haciendo en mi apartamento cuando en medio de nuestro vaivén de pasión, kim lo llamo al celular el contesto y con la voz llena de exitacion le respondió…..

Kid-¿h…h..hola?-

Kim-mi amor, ¿a que horas vendrás a cenar?

Kid.-n..n….no lo se, kim-

Kim-a.. esta bien, ¿vas a tardarte en el shibusen?

Kid-si….c,…..creo que llegare hasta la noche…

Kim-a… esta bien oye…¿Por qué hablas asi?

Kid-ahh, em… perdón voy a hablar con mi padre, nos vemos-

Kim.-pero….

El colgó el teléfono y me volvió a embestir salvajemente por milésima vez, kim había hablado a shinigami-sama para preguntarle con kid….

Kim-disculpe shinigami-sama, pero…¿kid esta ahí?

Shinigami-sama.-no… no esta aquí, kim-chan, ¿por?

Kim-no se en donde este, me tiene preocupada, siempre sale y llega tarde usted cree que me este engañando?-

Shinigami-sama-no lo creo, mi querido hijo jamás haría eso y que yo sepa no ama a alguien mas…-

Días después le confese mi secreto a maka y soul, ellos eran mis amigos así que se los confié, parecieron entenderlo ya que solo me sonrieron y me pidieron que fuera discreta con mi amorío con kid, me dieron cierta clase de consejos y yo se los agradece, quien mas tendría experiencia en este tema del amor que la pareja que sostenía mas sexo ,soul-kun y maka-chan, se amaban mucho y sabían sobre ese tema, al final de todo, kim se entero de que yo era la amante de kid y llego a amenazarme-

Kim-escuchame bien planita de porquería, alejate de kid por tu propio bien si no quieres que te mate, KID ES MIO.-me dijo con recelo y furia

Chrona-PRIMERO QUE NADA EL ME AMA A MI Y NO ATI TETAS DE PLASTICO, POR MAS ROPA PROVOCATIVA QUE TE PONGAS EL SIEMPRE ME VA A AMAR Y TENDRA SEXO CONMIGO, PORQUE YO LO COMPLAZCO EN LO QUE TU NO- en ese instante kid llego…

Kim-k…k…kid, ¿es cierto que tu y chrona son amantes?

Kid-si, y no me da pena decírtelo, yo AMO a chrona y la hice mia-

Kim-p…p-….pero después de que te acostaras conmigo-

Kid-si, pero contigo, no sentí absolutamente nada-

Kim.-¿a quien prefieres, a la planita de chrona o a mi?

Kid-y tu a quien prefieres, a mi dinero o a mi?

Kim-yo…

Kid-yo, prefiero a mi simétrica chrona-

Kim-kid….¿acaso no soy simetrica?

Kid.-te mentiría si te dijera que si…

Kim-¡ERES UN IDIOTA, TE ODIO!

Kid-y yo mas…

Chrona-¡HEY KIM, ESPERA UN MOMENTO!-le llame y ella volteo a verme

KIM-¿QUE?

CHRONA-

_**Yo tengo sus noches y su pasión,**_  
_**sus fantasías y su obsesión, aunque te duela...**_

_**Su amante, su amante, SOY YO**_

Y asi, la amante gano, se quedo con su verdadero amor, porque si… conseguí a kid conseguí lo que amas quería, conseguí a… mi shinigami, mío y de nadie mas

**Shientzu-¿les gusto fanáticos del kidxchrona. Kyaaa, bueno si recibo buenas criticas tal vez considere hacer mi cuenta en fanfiction, adiosito que la pasen bien-**


End file.
